Never
by Cassie Metallium
Summary: A huge blizzard overtakes the city Filia is running her pottery shop in. When she wakes up, she finds a frozen Xelloss at her doorstep. Could it be? Xelloss is no longer a Mazoku?! Xel/Fi Pairing, MAJOR OOC because this was a long time ago.


Never  
  
By: Cassie Metallium  
  
Filia groaned as she heard someone pounding on her front door downstairs, which was actually the pottery shop she owned with her two good friends, who were away for the week on vacation. Why did she have to drag herself out of bed every morning? Couldn't she sleep in for once?! Stretching, and looking at her alarm clock, she nearly fell over in shock as the poundings stopped and when she realized what time it was.  
  
"Who in dear Ceipheed's name would be up and wanting to see me of all people at this hour?!" Filia demanded of the silent, mocking stillness in her room, glaring at the alarm which glowed a mocking 3:00 am. Pulling a robe off of her drawing/relaxing chair, she stumbled down the steps, hoping that she hadn't had left anything on the steps in fear she might hurt herself by tripping over it and falling. Wrapping the robe around herself, and tying it, Filia yanked the door open.  
  
.only to be blasted by a fresh blizzard and someone falling into the room onto her. The form felt really, really hard, as though it were made of stone, or was-  
  
"Dear Ceipheed! They're frozen!"  
  
Filia leaped up off of the floor, slammed the door tightly shut, and immediately dragged the frozen person near the fireplace, where she hastily created a fire in hopes of helping the person. After she had made the small, delicate flame into a cheerful, crackling fire, it was then she decided to look at the person she had tried to help.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!?!?!?!?!?!" she shrieked, falling over backwards in shock. She hit her head on the wall, and fell unconscious.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Xelloss slowly opened his eyes, groaning. Oh, I feel horrible.what happened?? Oh yeah, I suddenly started to feel coldness for the first time, then that damn blizzard came in, and then.and then.  
  
Xelloss jerked up into a sitting position, crying out, "Filia!"  
  
He heard no answer. Raising an eyebrow, he figured she'd gone back to sleep. Then he felt the warmth at his back. No.Filia wouldn't leave a fire going unattended.oh, wait, that is, unless she wanted to kill me, which she most likely does, but.no, this is her house, she wouldn't destroy her house to get at me, wait, yes she- no.oh, never mind, I'm confusing myself.  
  
Interested in what a Ryuuzoku's house might look like, Xelloss stood and started looking around the room. Unfortunately for him, he still had a major cold headache, and he staggered, finally falling back down.  
  
"Ugh.what is wrong with me? You'd almost think I was human again, with the way- Dear L-sama!" he suddenly said, interrupting himself, remembering what had truly happened. One of the Mazoku Lords' minions had tried an ancient, forgotten spell on him, to see if it actually worked. More than likely, they were also quite bored, but they had chosen him for a specific reason: getting rid of the most powerful Mazoku that wasn't a Mazoku Lord.  
  
"I'm.I'm.no longer a.a Mazoku.?" he whispered, looking down at his gloved hands. Well, he certainly felt like he hadn't slept in over a thousand years (actually, 5,000 years to be precise.poor Xel-kun), and he definitely felt very hungry. Which means.  
  
"Hmm.Filia's gonna have an interesting time coping with this information." he murmured to himself. He froze, as he heard a groan from right behind him.  
  
"I'm gonna have an interesting time coping with what?" Filia's annoyed, grumpy voice demanded. Xelloss whirled his head around, making himself dizzy in the process.  
  
"Oh yeah! NAMAGOMI!!" she screeched, raising her mace-sama from seemingly out of nowhere and preparing to strike him, her tail popping out from beneath her robe. Knowing full well that he wasn't a Mazoku anymore (actually, that's not true, but.just wait until later on into the story for an explanation, k?), Xelloss immediately rolled out of the way as she swung her mace-sama down to collide with the exact spot his head had been in just milliseconds before.  
  
"Watch it with that thing, Filia-chan! I can get severely hurt by that now!"  
  
That stopped her. "Eh??"  
  
Xelloss sighed. "This is gonna seem a bit weird coming from me, but.I'm not a Mazoku anymore."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!? But.but.when.what.how.?" Filia continued working her mouth, but no sound came out in shock.  
  
"Sore wa.himitsu desu!" he replied, grinning mischievously. Filia had to issue a lot of self-restraint not to bash his head in at his usual smart-ass remark.  
  
"Namagomi.you better watch it. If I can hurt you now without you healing, I certainly won't hesitate to!" Filia threatened. Xelloss leaned in close, opening both eyes and paralyzing her with sudden fear of what he might do. His eyes are so cool.huh?!  
  
"Then why haven't you striked me yet?" he whispered in a deadly serious way that chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Uhhmmm.I.I.uh.er."  
  
A sudden loud rumble sudden caught them both off guard, and their eyes both bugged out slightly. Xelloss backed away quickly, putting an arm behind his head and laughing nervously, his eyes closed again.  
  
"Sorry, Filia, but do you have anything to eat? Since I'm not a Mazoku anymore, I need to eat and sleep just like you now." he trailed off. Filia sighed.  
  
"Sure.I'll make us both breakfast, I wouldn't be able to go to sleep now even if you weren't here," Filia replied. Xelloss pouted teasingly.  
  
"Fi-chan, that hurt."  
  
Filia twitched, wanting very much to use her mace-sama. "Don't push it, Namagomi!"  
  
Xelloss frowned. "Damn.no one ever lets me have any fun anymore."  
  
Filia snickered inwardly. (Well.seems like Filia won that match, ne? Xelloss: *sulks*)  
  
===============================================================  
  
Xelloss ate just like Lina when he was hungry enough, and Filia gawked at him, having not touched her own food, as she watched Xelloss eat all on his plate, then go back for another, and another, and then yet another plate of food. Finishing all that was left, Xelloss stared at her plate. He blinked once or twice, and looked up at her. Filia rolled her eyes, and pushed her plate towards him. The smile that grew on Xelloss's face was enough to make Filia faint. He's so kawaii when he does that!! He looks like an adorable little child!! .Ceipheed above, where did THAT come from?!?!?!?!?  
  
Xelloss sighed contentedly when he was done. "That was great. You're cooking is fabulous, Fi-chan."  
  
Filia shook her head, not caring about the nickname he used for once. "For once, you're actually being nice."  
  
Xelloss pouted good-naturedly. "Hey, I can be nice when I want to. It's just that you looked so cute when you were angry and so I always- I mean.uhhh.oops.. where'd that come from?"  
  
That's exactly what I'd like to know., Filia thought as Xelloss laughed nervously, sweatdropping. He really is different.he even seems afraid of my mace-sama for once.  
  
A hand waving in front of her face suddenly brought Filia back down to the earth with a hard thump.  
  
"Huh?? Wha...what??" she asked, looking around. "Oh, sorry.I guess I kinda went off into la-la-land for a moment there."  
  
Xelloss smirked, actually amused by something that wasn't a negative emotion. (it's not negative in my mind, cause it's a funny emotion, embarrassment.at least, I think so.) She's not so bad after all.she looks cute even when she's not angry.. WOAH! Where'd that come from?! I didn't realize how much of a Mazoku I was until now that I'm not!  
  
Filia yawned slightly. Xelloss smirked. Uh-oh.that's his Trickster Priest smirk.  
  
Filia eyed him apprehensively, waiting for what she knew was inevitable. Xelloss reverted back to his comical look. "You're tired, aren't you? Want some company to go to sleep with?"  
  
Filia's tail popped out, and so did her eyes, as her face developed into several shades of red at once. "HENTAI MAZOKU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a Mazoku anymore, there's no need to call me a freak!" Xelloss shot back.  
  
"But you are a freak, you little hentai namagomi!!!!!" she screamed at him, reaching for her mace-sama, forgetting that he couldn't enjoy, and/or heal, from her beatings anymore. A look of pure terror flashed across the former Mazoku's face as he watched the incoming mace. Filia dropped the mace in shock, her jaw going slack as her eyes widened to saucer-width. She had never seen Xelloss look afraid before. Not even when they had faced Dark Star together. Then again.he didn't have anything to fear back then, cause I was right there with him.NANI YO?!  
  
A look of relief spread across his face as he saw her drop the mace, and he sighed. "Thank L-sama for that.I thought I was done for.I never knew how much I relied on being a Mazoku to help me through pain."  
  
Filia yawned again, quite hugely, and she covered her mouth with her hand for a good 7 seconds. (that's pretty long for a yawn, if you count the seconds correctly.one Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4.....) Xelloss smirked, watching her smugly, and she blushed.  
  
"I guess I could sleep for a while.but what will you-"  
  
Xelloss yawned himself, going for a record of 15 seconds! (ouch, his mouth must hurt.) Filia blinked, and started laughing. Xelloss actually blushed for the first time in his long life, and he bristled.  
  
"I haven't slept in a good five thousand years, ya know!" he retorted angrily, let a "hmph!" loose, and turned his head to the side. (heh.remember the wedding balls episode?? Heheheh, that was hilarious when they looked at each other, looked away, and went "hmph!")  
  
Filia stared for a moment or two, then got up, grabbed him, and literally dragged him up the steps.  
  
"Hey! What -umph!- are you -ouch!- doing, -ow!- Fi-chan?!" he demanded, getting interrupted every now and then by hitting a step rather too hard.  
  
"If you haven't slept for that long, you must be exhausted!! You're going to bed right away!!" she declared. (ohhhh.bed sounds good.I'm writing this part of the story at 11:00 pm.ugh. *head hits the keyboard* fbijdaFhnhjnVuJStaedcmgr;JoG;'fu)  
  
Xelloss studied Filia for a moment, even as she dragged him along the hall floor, giving him a small, mild rug burn. She's actually being nice to me.I think I like not being a Mazoku, Filia seems like a better person when I'm like this.ACK! What am I thinking?!  
  
Filia literally threw him onto the bed, and, as he sat up determinedly, she threw some sky blue pajamas, with cute little purple dragons decorating the whole thing, at his face.  
  
"O_O.F-F-Filia, what." he spluttered, dragging the pajamas off of his face.  
  
"You're going to bed!" she stated, clearly stating he was to obey as she raised her mace-sama up.  
  
"EEP! I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
Filia tapped her foot. "I'm still waiting!"  
  
Xelloss grinned darkly as he started to take off his shirt, revealing a slim yet muscular chest. "Why, Filia, I didn't know you were so forward!"  
  
Filia went a shade of crimson Xelloss had never seen before on her face, and her eyes bugged out, tail visible yet again. He can make me so angry sometimes, the little hentai!  
  
"Why, you little.!" she growled, turning around. "Fine, but I want you in that bed before I leave this room!" (*cough* That just...did not sound right...)  
  
A few moments passed, with the sounds of rustling clothing behind her, and Filia started to get annoyed. How long does it take to change clothes anyway?!?!  
  
Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and warm lips were pressed against the hollow of her neck. Filia jerked, trying to get away, but it only made him hold on tighter. He did take his lips away, though. That felt so good, too.NANI?! What am I thinking?!?!?  
  
"Filia-chan, you're tired too. Don't you think you should go to bed as well?" he asked, for once without a trace of hentai ambitions within it. The concern in his voice startled Filia into relaxing, and she wiggled around in his arms to face him, feeling quite weird in that position.  
  
"But, Xelloss.where will you sleep?" Filia questioned, her hands splayed across his suprisingly muscular chest. Xelloss thought a moment, trying hard for her touch not to affect his answer.  
  
"Well.we could share the bed." he replied thoughtfully, but seriously. He looked down at her, opening one eye. "Oh, no, I'm not implying that I'm going to do anything, you just.seemed so tired downstairs, I thought-"  
  
Filia's finger on his lips silenced him, and he opened both eyes to stare down at her questioningly. She searched his face for a few moments, cocking her head slightly.  
  
"You know.you were right."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You can be nice when you want to be."  
  
"Why, thank you, Filia-chan! I don't believe I've ever heard you say something so nice to me!" he replied happily. Filia smirked.  
  
"I can be nice when I want to as well, Namagomi."  
  
Xelloss grinned. "You know, when you say it that way, it almost sounds endearing."  
  
She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Oh, be quiet! Let's- YAAWWWWNNNN"  
  
Xelloss chuckled, scooped her up off the ground, earning a startled "Eeep!" from Filia in the process, walked over to the bed, and laid her down in it, before going to the other side and scooting in himself. He turned over, his back to her, drawing the covers up and above both of them. Filia blushed. She'd never felt the warmth of someone in bed with her before, especially one under the covers. Well.one that wasn't a girl, anyway.Lina thrashed around too much, Amelia always kept me up all night with her shouting Justice Speeches in her sleep and sitting up in the bed, pointing that damned finger at nothing in particular.Sylphiel's always murmured about Gourry. I don't even want to know what she was dreaming about that involved him. (heh.join the club, Filia)  
  
Gulping silently, Filia removed her hot robe, dumped it on the floor, and turned her back to Xelloss as well, curling up and trying to go back to sleep. She fell asleep quite easily, much to her surprise. Her last comprehensible thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was: He makes me feel.so.safe.like this.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Filia screamed, shooting out of the bed as her alarm clock went off. Quite loudly, too. Xelloss kept on sleeping. Filia hastily turned the alarm off, hoping he wouldn't wake. He certainly looked like he had needed some sleep. Filia, suddenly curious, got out of the bed, went around it, and peered at Xelloss's sleeping form.  
  
"He looks so.helpless.and vulnerable in his sleep." she murmured. Not to mention cute.  
  
Filia sighed. She had given up on trying to understand what made her think these things, and she went downstairs after having a shower and changing. There was much work to be done in the shop.  
  
===============================================================  
  
When Filia finally went back upstairs to go to bed that night, she found Xelloss still sound asleep. Wow.he really did need some sleep.  
  
===============================================================  
  
By the second day, Filia was very worried. Xelloss had still not woken up. Filia decided to let it go. He hadn't slept in five thousand years, after all. But, still.  
  
===============================================================  
  
At the end of the week, Filia couldn't take it anymore. She hefted his still-sleeping form onto her back, and trudged out of the house and into the village to find the doctor.  
  
Finally, she reached the doctor's doors. Stepping inside, she called out to the doctor.  
  
"Ms. Frandolin!!!" Filia called hopefully, hoping the medicine woman was in. An aged woman, even shorter than Lina Inverse, stepped out from behind some torn, faded purple curtains.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you, dear Filia.?" the kindly old woman questioned of the shrine maiden. Filia still got a nasty shock whenever she came, for the lovable woman was quite blind, and yet she could always "see" who it was that had come through her door. Heh.kinda like Xelloss.he can always see you even when his eyes are closed, Filia thought absent- mindedly. The word "Xelloss" inside her brain suddenly kicked in, and Filia shook her head.  
  
"Ms. Frandolin, it's my friend Xelloss.he just.won't wake up." she said earnestly. Ms. Frandolin took one "look" at Xelloss, and then immediately ushered Filia to follow her into the back room, which was separated from the main one by the faded purple curtains.  
  
"My dear.have a chair." Ms. Frandolin offered kindly, pointing to the chair behind Filia. "Oh, and leave your friend on the floor here, on this rug."  
  
Filia complied, lying the still-sleeping former Mazoku onto the gorgeously decorated rug in the middle of the floor, drew the chair up closer so she could see what Ms. Frandolin was doing, and sat down.  
  
"Now then.tell me the story. The whole one, dear."  
  
===============================================================  
  
After Filia had finished talking of her adventures with Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywers, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, and Sylphiel (dunno her last name), Filia Ul Copt told Ms. Frandolin about how she met Xelloss Metallium, the strongest Mazoku who wasn't a Lord, and everything that had happened up-to-date until this very second. Ms. Frandolin nodded frequently throughout all of this, occasionally muttering something to herself.  
  
"Well," Ms. Frandolin started. "I'm afraid that your friend Xelloss here is still not 100% non-Mazoku. He can still teleport himself and other things, but he can heal only half as fast as he used to. He learned all of his magic on his own, so that is still very much with him, as well as his strength, which he had before he was turned into a Mazoku."  
  
Filia blushed suddenly at that newly-acquired knowledge that he was still a Mazoku. I slept in the same room, no, the same bed as a Mazoku who slaughtered my race!!!!  
  
"Hmmm.he is indeed very, very tired, but I sense something else at work here. Something is keeping him from waking. Something very, very horrible must have happened in his past that he must confront. However, now that he thinks he is not a Mazoku anymore, he pictures himself very, very weak and vulnerable. So, in his mind, while he is trying to confront this huge fear of his, he is very weak and vulnerable, because that is what he believes."  
  
"Tell me what to do, Frandolin-sama." Filia pleaded. Ms. Frandolin smiled, her eyes closed so no one would see the eerie golden eyes with cataracts on them. She resembles what Lina-chan told me about Auntie Aqua.except that Auntie Aqua wasn't blind..  
  
"I need you to go inside his mind and help him confront his fear."  
  
"NANI?!?!? Help Namagomi!!??"  
  
"You are the only one he trusts now, and you must help him."  
  
Filia sighed, and nodded. "If it's to help him."  
  
Ms. Frandolin smiled. "That's better. No then, close your eyes and relax."  
  
Filia complied, closing her eyes, and concentrating on breathing and slowly relaxing. This better save him.and he better thank me for it, too! My kind has never heard of this! Imagine what they would think if they knew one of their ex-Priestesses was helping a Mazoku.  
  
Ms. Frandolin smiled, as a golden aura surrounded Filia, and a purple one surrounded Xelloss. The golden aura extended forward, touched the purple aura around Xelloss's head gently, and then swiftly merged with it.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Open your eyes, Filia.  
  
Filia's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around wildly. She was no longer in Ms. Frandolin's back room, but, instead, in a seemingly endless field full of roses of every color, size, and shape. There was an enormous tree that looked to be well over 6,000 years old. It was positively astounding. Below the tree, there was a dark form. It was shivering in its crouched position, and looked as if it had just had a bad encounter with the Lord of Nightmares. Filia approached it cautiously. The tree was about football field distance from Filia. (Let's just say that they have football in the Slayers world, ok? I don't feel like explaining anything)  
  
Was it her imagination, or was the sky getting darker and the flowers looking more and more withered, frail, and menacing with each step she took? No way.  
  
Yes, way.  
  
Filia, shivering, started to walk faster. Then she started jogging, when she recognized the purple hair attached to the huddled figure's hair. Xelloss!!  
  
Then she started running outright, as the sky grew ominous and not even one blade or seed of grass was below her feet. "XELLOSS!!!"  
  
Xelloss shuddered, and covered his head. "No, no, no, just leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you like this!" Filia shouted back at him, her tail popping out in anger. How can he be so stupid?! What is wrong with him?!  
  
Filia skidded to a sudden halt as her way was blocked by a sudden, huge canyon that appeared out of nowhere, which she almost fell into at her speed. (Damn Newton's Law, right, Filia?! Heheheh.) Raging lava flowed at the bottom, and was slowly rising. It's coming to get him, Filia suddenly realized in horror. Making her wings pop out, Filia flew the rest of the way. Huge, oversized vampire bats, misshapen gargoyles, and other hideous things tried to keep her from reaching Xelloss.  
  
"No! Let go of me! Xelloss!!!!!" she screamed, whacking the offending creatures away from her body with her tail and her mace. Finally, Filia reached the small island Xelloss seemed to be trapped on, and she advanced towards him with great speed. She stopped before him.  
  
"Xelloss? You okay?? I've come to help." Filia said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she knelt beside him. She reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. He seemed to wake up a little.  
  
"The darkness.the darkness.it's coming.it wants me..leave Filia-chan, it only wants me.not you.go." he whispered, convulsing violently.  
  
"I know you're scared of something.let me help you with it. You must stand up to whatever it is you fear.I'm with you.I.I.always will be."  
  
Filia blushed, despite the circumstances, and reached out towards him. Grabbing his shoulders, she un-curled him out of his huddled position, turned him toward her, and gave him a huge hug. He clung to her as if doing so would save him from insanity.  
  
"I'm here.you don't have to be afraid anymore." she whispered, her eyes softening as she stroked his hair. So soft.so exquisitely soft. Xelloss shivered, then slowly relaxed, loosening his tight hold to hug her as well.  
  
"Now then.what's the matter.?"  
  
"It's the darkness.the void.it's back.I thought I was free of it, but it's still there!!" he moaned. Filia realized with a jolt what it was he was afraid of. He's afraid. .of.being.a Mazoku.? What.? All this time.we never knew.no one, not even Lina-chan.she always seems to know these things, too.poor Xel-kun.  
  
"Xelloss, I know how you feel, but the darkness will always be there no matter what you do." Xelloss whimpered, holding on to her tighter and starting to shiver again. "It's a part of you now. But, you are freed from it's evilness. You can fight it. You hear me?! You CAN fight it!! It'll never control you again.unless you let it. I'll still be here. If ever you need my help again, just ask, ok? I'll never let you down. I'll never leave you."  
  
Never.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Filia fell out of her chair with a jolt as she woke. Xelloss moaned, rolled over, and started to sit up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ugh.that was a horrible dream.it was good in the end though." he murmured, opening his eyes and looking around. He froze, his eyes widening, when he saw Filia watching him from her seat on the floor. Gulping inwardly, he smiled.  
  
"Why, hello there, Filia-chan!"  
  
Filia launched herself into Xelloss's arms, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're better now!"  
  
Xelloss jerked in shock, resulting in them crashing onto the floor, Filia in a very suggestive pose over him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then blushed a deep crimson. Filia leaped up off of him, clearing her throat. Xelloss picked himself up off the floor as well, laughing nervously. Filia suddenly forgot her embarrassment, however, and looked around wildly.  
  
"Ms. Frandolin.???" she questioned. Ms. Frandolin came into the room.  
  
"Oh.awake, are you? Good," she nodded at Xelloss, then looked to Filia, grinning and asking knowingly, "Did you have a nice time in his nightmare?"  
  
Xelloss's jaw fell open, and he whirled his head around to stare at Filia, who was suddenly blushing again. "That was.you?? For real?! In my head, that wasn't just a dream?!"  
  
Filia, subdued somewhat, stared at the floor. She suddenly looked up at him, smirking mischievously. "Sore wa.himitsu desu!"  
  
Xelloss stared at her a moment before busting out laughing. "You're learning, Fi-chan, you're learning!"  
  
Filia blushed again at his nickname for her. (she seems to blush a lot in my story, ne?)  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ms. Frandolin? How much do I owe y- Ms. Frandolin.? Ms. Frandolin?!" Filia looked around wildly, searching for the old, lovable woman.  
  
No answer.  
  
Xelloss suddenly put a hand on Filia's shoulder, and smiled at her softly when she looked back at him. He handed her the note the old woman had given to him before disappearing. Filia, puzzled, unfolded it and read it eagerly.  
  
My dear Filia,  
  
I am dreadfully sorry to have mislead you all this time. I am not truly Ms. Frandolin.for you see, I placed myself here for the longest time, waiting for the inevitable day that I foresaw would come when you would desperately need my help. So, I settled down, and made sure that you dropped your tea set right outside my door as I was sweeping the porch. That way, I would meet you by helping you pick up your beautiful tea cups, I could get to know you, and then we would become good friends. Don't be mistaken; I enjoyed our short time together quite thoroughly. I will miss you, ex-Golden Dragon Priestess whom I created.  
  
With love,  
  
The Lord of Nightmares  
  
Filia's knees buckled in shock, her jaw slack, and she didn't notice her form begin to fall. Xelloss did however, and he quickly caught her before she collided with the floor. However soft the carpet may be, it would still hurt her to fall like that.  
  
"T-The Lord of.Nightmares?? She was Ms. Frandolin?!" Filia cried incredulously. Xelloss smirked.  
  
"Yes, I wondered when she was going to leave. L-sama does have more pressing business than to watch two reunited people chat. She has other favorites she must help."  
  
Filia stared at him. He knew?! He knew, and he didn't tell me?!  
  
"Oh, Filia-chan, I would've gladly told you, even though I like my secrets, but L-sama just didn't want me to spoil it too quickly."  
  
"Oh, I have a headache."  
  
"Hmm.maybe you should rest, then."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Filia woke to find herself lying down on her bed, Xelloss beside her again. She jerked upright. Xelloss smirked, amused, and lifted himself up off the bed on one arm.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he questioned, grinning. His eyes twinkled with merriment. It was quite a refreshing sight, actually.  
  
"Quite," she teased, lying back down and turning to face him. She studied his face for a moment or two, Xelloss staring calmly back at her.  
  
"Hey, Xel-"  
  
"Did you mean what you said in my dream?" he asked, cutting her off abruptly. Filia blinked, blushing slightly. Not wanting to answer that question, Filia looked away. Xelloss grabbed her chin and gently, but firmly, turned it back towards him. He captured her blue orbs in his amethyst ones.  
  
"Please, Filia.I need to know if you meant it when you said you'd never leave me."  
  
Filia nearly melted under his heated words, and, blushing, she replied, "Yes.I meant it."  
  
A slow, tender smile spread across Xelloss's face, which, to Filia, was a way better reward than her payment of embarrassment. Not able to contain himself any longer, Xelloss leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Filia's lips. Before he could back away, however, Filia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Somewhat surprised by her reaction, Xelloss took a few moments before he was revived out of his stupor, and he snaked his arms about her slim waist, turning the soft, gentle kiss into a fiery, passionate one.  
  
A few moments later, the two came back up for air, breathing heavier then usual.  
  
"Ashiteru, Filia-chan, my koishii tenshi." Xelloss whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"I love you, too." Filia whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Somewhere in the Sea of Chaos.  
  
L-sama smiled, watching two of her favorites finally realize their love for each other. (heh.emphasis on the FINALLY, ne?)  
  
It's about time someone broke the Rule of the Races.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: So, did ya like it? Was it too sappy? Too OOC? Did you love it? Hate it? Wanna rip it up into itty bitty tiny pieces and- uhhhh, never mind, I don't want to give anyone ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. If I did own them, I'd be causing a lot of chaos right now instead of sitting at this same ol' table, typing on the same ol' computer, and watching the same dang ol' screen. Oh, and, by the way, in case you didn't know, if I did own these characters, I'd be filthy stinking rich, so don't sue, cause I'm definitely not rich. I don't even know how I get all my anime crap that has somehow increased in the last few years or so quite impressively.cause I rarely have enough money to buy a color cartridge for the computer! Oh, by the way, Ms. Frandolin is a name I came up with on the spot. I'm thinking of using it in a later story, one that's not Slayers (*gasp* im- *choke* possi- *wheeze* ble.), so NO ONE TAKES IT!!! There, I think that's about it.oh, wait, I think I see a couple lawyers trying to sneak in here.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time. I pledge myself to the darkness  
  
Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed  
  
By the power you and I possess!! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*lawyers and suers fly into the air* Oh yeah, before I forget, if you don't understand any of the Japanese words or phrases in this story, check the dictionary somewhere at the bottom. *runs around, looking under everything* I know it's here somewhere.  
  
Xelloss's thoughts: Violet  
  
Filia's thoughts: Gold  
  
L-sama/Ms. Frandolin: Green (aren't these all obvious? I don't know why I bother.)  
  
DICTIONARY TIME!!! WHOOHOOO!!!! *large groans from readers* *sarcastically* That hurt. (Gosh.I'm turning into Xelloss a lot nowadays.)  
  
Ashiteru: I love you (*sniffle* sap alert.)  
  
Koishii: Beloved (beloved is also used as koibito, which can also mean lover)  
  
Tenshi: Angel  
  
Namagomi: raw garbage (If you didn't already know that, you shouldn't even be reading this damned story!!!! OUT!!!! *Dragon Slaves those who don't get out if they don't know what namagomi means, and don't listen to my warning*)  
  
Hentai: Perverted, lewd, gets erotic ideas (also used as etchi)  
  
Nani: What (if you don't know this, you shouldn't even be reading Japanese anime fanfictions.sheesh.)  
  
-sama: suffix at the end of a name indicating that you respect that person  
  
-chan: suffix at the end of a name indicating that you are friends/good friends with that person, or is used as a term of endearment, sometimes for small children- especially small girls  
  
-kun: suffix at the end of a name indicating that they are a male friend 


End file.
